


Det börjar med illamående på morgonen

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: M/M, Sorry Emil
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Emil mår inte bra när han vaknar. Tur att Lalli är där och ställer upp för honom. Trots hans konstiga förfrågningar.





	Det börjar med illamående på morgonen

**Author's Note:**

> Skrev den här lilla korta, okompletta saken till skrivcirkeln jag går på. Uppgiften var att skriva om någon som var gravid och inte tyckte om det.

Direkt när han vaknade visste han att något var fel. Något tryckte i hans mage, magsaften brände hans strupe. Han föll ur sängen, sparkade till Lalli och snubblade in i badrummet. Han hann precis fram till toaletten innan hans mage vände sig ut och in.

”Emil?” Lalli gnuggade sömnen ur ögonen och lutade sig mot dörrkarmen. ”Är allt okej?”

”Jag vet inte”, Emil lutade sig mot badkaret. ”Jag tror jag är sjuk.”

Han kände sig inte sjuk, bortsett från illamåendet. Det påminde om när han hade varit magsjuk förra vintern, fast mindre intensivt. Lalli satte sig på huk framför honom och la en hand mot hans panna.

”Ingen feber.”

Emil skakade på huvudet.

”Bara spyfärdig.”

”Vill du ha något?”

Emil tänkte efter. Det mesta han kunde komma på gav honom kväljningar, men dät var en sak han hade ett väldigt sug efter.

”...kaffe?”

Lalli höjde ett ögonbryn.

”Du dricker inte kaffe.”

”Vi får väl ändra på det då.”

Lalli nickade, reste sig och försvann ut i köket. Emil lutade huvudet mot badkarskanten och slöt ögonen.

”Tors åskvigg, låt det inte vara magsjuka igen...”

Han satt kvar, den brinnande känslan i magen försvann sakta och han drog sig upp på fötter igen, följde Lalli ut i köket och satte sig vid köksbordet. Lalli ställde en kopp kaffe framför honom och Emil drack. Smaken påminde om Mikkels matlagning, men han var tvungen att ha det, han kunde inte sluta förrän han hade tömt koppen.

”Bättre?”

Emil nickade, lutade sig tillbaka och slöt ögonen. Illamåendet var försvunnet, ersatt av en enorm trötthet. Han gäspade och reste sig.

”Jag går och lägger mig igen, följer du med?”

Lalli nickade och de gick tillbaka till sovrummet, kröp ner i sängen. Emil drog sig närmare Lalli, slöt ögonen och log. Vad det än var som hade väckt honom var det i alla fall inte lika illa som magsjuka.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vad han inte visste var att de följande månaderna skulle bli /värre/!


End file.
